List of episodes in Chrome's Show of Chromeyness
NOTE: A new episode is written every other day, so check back frequently for blue links. The show is planned to run for 5 seasons and 150 episodes. Season 1 *1. Gadgetries and Trinkets - Chrome's inventions turn against him as they have become sentient, with Chrome being the one responsible. *2. Learning to Fly - Chrome's newest gadget is a pair of mechanical wings. Hope teaches Daccino how to use them. *3. Bottom of the Barrel - A wannabe comedian known as Frederick has a hatred for his job at Papa Squeegee. Chrome tries to help him. *4. Cooking Competition - Chrome and Hope compete against each-other in a cooking show. *5. Ally Way - Chrome tries to look for another ally to help him on his adventures. *6. Gorge: The Movie - Gorge makes a movie, but is having trouble with the special effects. *7. Party Starter - Chrome investigates an abandoned party for anything mysterious. *8. Chrome and John Island Adventure - Chrome drags John along on an adventure, but without any explanation they end up on a deserted island so they must work together to get out and get back to civilization. *9. The Man in the Van - An organization known as the Illuminate mysteriously appears in the city. A member of the Illuminate named Toast Man goes to Chrome for help fixing the Illuminate van. *10. Cave Spelunkers - Chrome falls into an underground cave and meets Firefox and Mercury, two spelunkers who are also attempting to escape. *11. The Virtual Reality Episode - Chrome develops headsets for him and his friends so they can enter a dimension known as Virtual Reality. However, everything goes wrong once Lord Zorgu is revealed to have trapped them in the game, albeit accidentally. *12. New Member - The Illuminate welcomes the viewer into their headquarters and gives them a tour. *13. Fire and Water - Igor and Sophie go to New City to visit Chrome, but things end up turning into an argument once Igor accidentally breaks Chrome's television. *14. Chrometale - Plot unknown. *15. At The Library - Plot unknown. *16. Three Days at Zorgu's - Plot unknown. *17. Nova's Night Out - Plot unknown. *18. The Sad Life of Sprite Bagel - Plot unknown. *19. Act of God - Plot unknown. *20. Tom's Show of Irregularness - Plot unknown. *21. Travesty - Travis Scaper enters one of Daccino's dreams, but once Daccino tells Chrome and Hope about it they don't believe it. Nova appears only to make things worse. *22. Dig Doug - Doug wants to find a gem from underground since Bagel wouldn't give him 50 bucks, so he asks Chrome to help him dig for it. *23. The Trio's Tale - Chrome, Hope and Daccino tell their stories to eachother around a campfire. *24. Dealing With Death - Plot unknown. *25. Making a Game - Chrome attempts to create a computer game. *26. Feeling Down - Plot unkown. *27. Helping New City - Chrome gets inspired to help the city by recycling and doing generally good deeds. Due to this, a wish-granting Clipeus comes to Chrome's attention to aid him. *29. The Sudden Strike - Plot unknown. *30. Wishmaker - Plot unknown. Season 2 *31. Finding Galaxia - Plot unknown. *32. - Plot unknown. *33. - Plot unknown. *34. - Plot unknown. *35. - Plot unknown. *36. - Plot unknown. *37. Nuclear Plant Picnic - Plot unknown. Category:Episode lists